Remnants, Spirals and Foxes?
by AbyssEater
Summary: A new challenge to look forward to. A change as compared to his previous, lavish life that honestly bored him. But, was going to an Academy really the smartest choice he could make? Well, he hoped so. At least he wouldn't be going alone, that's a plus.. sort of. Still, perhaps he had taken a bit too much on his plate this time..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

''Wuaaah! My son is already leaving his poor mother!'' A beautiful red haired woman cried out in an exaggerated manner. Her face was buried in the chest of the blond man standing next to her as she continued to weep.

The blond was awkwardly patting the woman's head while sending a smile towards the young man standing across from him who could be written of as his twin with how familiar they looked. ''C'mon Kushina, we both knew it was just a matter of time?'' He consoled his crying wife.

''B-but Minato!'' His wife leaned her head back, showing her tear-stricken face as she glared weakly at her husband. ''He's still my baby!''

''He's seventeen, Kushina. We've prepared for this, haven't we? Since he first told us he wanted to go to Beacon?''

''I..I know but still..'' She tried to reason as she turned towards her son who stared at her with a deadpan expression plastered on his face.

''Do we have to do this every time mom? You're kind of making a scene. You really should act as a woman of your stature you know? More like dad.''

Sniffing, Kushina looked around and saw that her son was right as a crowd was gathered around them. Though it wasn't something out of the ordinary whenever they were out in public given that they were the royal family of Uzushio and often mingled with the general populace.

Naruto just shook his head at his mother's antics. He thought he had gotten used to it by now but it seemed he was wrong.

His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, heiress to the throne of Uzushio and had risen to the rank of Queen shortly after her parents stepped down after she had found her husband. She was the sole daughter of the previous King and Queen of the island and was as loved by the people as much her parents before her were.

Her husband, his father, was Minato Namikaze. He was an orphan originating from Mistral who, according to his mother, had once saved her from a large pack of Grimm after a kidnapping attempt had been made on her when she was younger. Her kidnappers had met their end after the Grimm had ambushed them and left her as the sole survivor.

Despite having her semblance unlocked, due to being a Princess she didn't know how to properly defend herself and had merely accepted her fate as Grimm food. It wasn't until her vision was filled with bright yellow flashed followed by a few seconds of silence that she realized she had been saved by his father.

Apparently after seeing who had rescued her, his mother had insisted on having his father come with her to the island of Uzushio and meeting her parents so they could meet the young man that had rescued their daughter.

Her parents had then asked Minato if he wanted to live in Uzushio which he accepted after a lot of begging courtesy of Kushina. One might guess where this is going to but as time passed his parents grew closer to another until they eventually married.

Worthy to note is that is was his mother that had asked his father out, according to her at least and after seeing his father's embarrassed expression he knew she spoke the truth. Heh, he remembered making fun of his father after his mother first told him that.

His memories were broken as he watched his father detach from his mother and move towards him, coming to a stop in front of him. ''I already know the answer but are you sure this is what you want, Naruto?'' Minato's deep blue eyes stared into the equally blue ones of his son.

His son nodded. ''It is,'' He pushed away some stray blond locks that were close to blocking his vision. ''Beacon is considered one of the safest places in Remnant, after Uzushio of course. But i'll make sure to keep you and mom up to date with my scroll if it calms her down.''

Minato chuckled as he ruffled his son's blond locks much to younger blond's annoyance. ''Alright. Be aware that your mother sent Ozpin a message so he will be aware of your arrival. I made sure he won't treat you special as i know how much you hate when people do that.''

''Thanks dad. You'd think mom would be a bit more at ease since i won't be going alone...''

''Ah yes, speaking of which-'' Minato wasn't able to finish what he tried to say as he was suddenly pushed to the side as Kushina stomped over to her son, reached up to grab the collar of his jacked and pulling his face down.

''M-Mom?'' Naruto swallowed as he noticed the look in his mother's eyes.

''Naruto Uzumaki,'' Hearing his mother call him by his full name he knew she was serious. ''You better not end up making us grandparents while you two are there. While Minato and I both approve, we're too young to be grandparents and you are way too young to be a father. Understand 'ttebane!'' Sure, she would love nothing more to have some grandchildren she could dote over but not right now damn it! She wasn't even in her forties yet!

Naruto quickly nodded his head up and down as his mother's wrath was not something he wished to experience. He had seen what it could do to his father and it was more than enough to get him to quickly agree.

Staring into her son's eyes for a moment Kushina eventually let go of his collar with a huff. ''Good, she's a nice girl who'll make for a wonderful wife if you marry her in the future. You two are aware of the rampant racism that is prevalent in Vale and the other Kingdoms?''

''We are mom. But i care not for what they think. I like her and she likes me and that is all that matters, to me at least. And if they try anything to her…'' He trailed off but the look in his eyes told Kushina enough.

''I see you've really prepared for this haven't you? Since it seems like i can't change your mind i hope you have fun and will be safe.'' She gave her son a hug which he returned. ''Oh! That reminds me…'' Taking a step back Kushina fumbled around for a bit before a scroll appeared in her hand. An actual scroll as opposed to the handheld device that shared its name. ''Ozpin told your father and I what you can expect there and while i can't reveal what, the two of us sealed some items in here that you'll find useful.''

''Thanks.'' He took the scroll from his mother's hands before he made it disappear after holding it to his wrist. ''Is that it or is there something else?''

''No.. That's it. Just.. be careful okay? You're expected to take over from Minato and I in the future and it would be prefered if you were still in one piece.'' Kushina took a step back next to her husband who wrapped an arm around her.

''I will, i promise mom, dad. If you don't mind though i'm going to quickly change into a different outfit and make sure to bring my sword with me. Also check up to see if she's ready as well.''

''Oh! You mean those robes we gifted you for your birthday?'' Kushina asked excited and he nodded. She had been waiting to see him wear those but for some reason he kept postponing it with each opportunity.

Minato interjected on his wife's enthusiasm. ''Are you sure you wish to bring that sword with you Naruto? While it's yours now, it's also a priceless heirloom worth several mountains of gold and if word gets out there…'' The implications were clear even when left unsaid.

''I'm sure dad. For some reason i can't handle any type of sword except that one. It just feels natural to me when i'm holding it. I'll make sure to keep it with me on all times though.''

''Alright, i can see that arguing with you will probably end with a loss for me.''

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. ''Yeah.. Now, if you two don't mind i'm going to get ready in time for when the Airship will arrive.'' Giving his parents a wave of his hand, his form flickered and then he was gone.

* * *

''So… That's Beacon huh..'' Naruto mumbled as he stared out of the window belonging to the Airship transporting him, his blue eyes taking note of the silhouette of a structure he could see in the distance. ''What do you think Mae?'' He turned his gaze to the side and was met with a pair of orange furred fox ears that were sticking out between her peach pink hair that was held in a ponytail by a blue ribbon as her head was resting on his shoulder.

He continued to trail his eyes down to her face, from her pale, unblemished skin to her soft, plump looking lips, taking in every little detail like he had done countless of times before.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing bright golden orbs that looked around a moment before landing on him and her lips morphed into an affectionate smile. ''It's alright, nothing too extravagant compared to back home.''

He smiled at what she considered home which was back in Uzushio, the palace she lived in with himself, his mother and his father. ''Yeah.. but it'll do.'' One of his hands that was resting on her lower back moved down towards the base of her large, fluffy and bushy tail she took good care of.

''Ooooh~!'' Her eyes widened upon feeling his touch before they turned half-lidded as she leaned deeper into him, a soft rumbling noise could be heard from her throat. How cute. Which she was in his opinion, the perfect amount of cute and beautiful combined. ''Mhm, these robes you're wearing are really soft~''

''Indeed..'' He looked himself over in the reflection of the window before him. He was wearing a mostly white robe with over it an equally white cape. Two small blue crossed resided near his shoulder area and it was held together by a pink ribbon while the robes beneath were closed by a golden one.

It made for a nice contrast with his bright blond hair if he'd say so himself.

Aside from that he also wore rather baggy black colored pants with gold lining that ran across the leg pants with black boots. Each part of his outfit was made of the finest cloth available through Remnant and cost a fortune.

Lastly, to finish his outfit attached to his hip on the side that wasn't occupied was a beautifully crafted scabbard that was a work of art by itself. Just with a single glance one could tell the blade sheathed within was important, which it was an understatement if anything.

Moving over, he took in Mae's form with appreciation. Her outfit was much more revealing and sensual than his. It consisted of a blue top with detached sleeves and a long black sash around her waist, showing off her shoulders, part of her upper arms and her back. It also had a hole in the back of the sash which she used to push her tail through.

A blue cloth came with the top which hid her panties from view as it was rather short since it stopped near her hips. A bit of her bare thighs were shown as the rest was covered up by her blue thigh high stockings.

Finishing her outfit were the black geta she wore which despite looking rather impractical was no issue for her as she gotten used after wearing those back in Uzushio.

She was most definitely eye-catching and he was pretty sure the fact that he liked to see her in those clothes was a large reason as to why she was wearing them in the first place. Though he couldn't help but frown as others would be able to ogle her like that, even if she was a faunus, one would have to be blind not find her attractive.

At least he could take solace in that looking was as far as they would ever get.

''Almost there.'' Naruto said as they were close enough that the two were able to get a good look at the school they'd be spending the next year at minimum in.

They were the only one in the Airship, this one sent out specifically for the two which was a welcome surprise since Uzushio didn't allow outsiders to even enter their airspace uninvited which would be any other person aside from the pilot.

The airship then briefly rumbled as it was landing but Naruto was able to keep his footing while Mae had quickly wrapped her arms around him. As quick as it came the rumbling was gone as they had reached their destination.

As the door leading out of the ship opened, the pair exchanged glances before smiling at another, nodding as they began making their way towards the exit with their hands intertwined.

''Uwah! It's a lot larger upclose~!'' Mae chirped as her golden orbs darted around.

''Yeah..'' Naruto glanced at the area surrounding the Academy. ''At least the location is quite nice, lots of greenery everywhere.''

They noticed another Airship that was docked as well, this one much larger than the one that brought the two of them here. Understandable of course as they assumed it brought the other students here.

Feeling her tug on his arm, he rolled his eyes as she was nudging her head in the direction of the Academy before complying and letting her drag him along. As expected stares were sent their way as they walked past several other students who were also making their way to the Academy.

Though he assumed those stares were for how they were dressed and perhaps Mae's ears and tail that were out in the open. He very much doubted many would recognize him by appearance, even though he looked like a copy of his dad..

''Hey, look.'' Mae nudged his side before inclining her head into a particular direction. Focusing towards where she wanted him to look, he was presented with the scene of two girl arguing with another.

''Schnee.'' The name left Naruto's lips with a hint of distaste. There was history between their two families and the current relationship they had wasn't what one would call good. It wasn't bad per se either but yeah, far from good. Unfortunately though he was one of the reasons behind their current relations. Well, both himself and the older sister of the now yelling white haired girl. ''Hmph, let's go.'' He lightly pressed against Mae's back as a sign that she should lead the way.

Leaving the Schnee to bicker with whoever was unfortunate to run into her, they didn't notice the pair of narrow amber eyes that followed their forms until their they were obscured and no longer visible.

* * *

Naruto and Mae were currently standing in an auditorium of sorts filled with boys and girls of their own age. Apparently some kind of speech would be given for the new students which included them.

In an attempt to not garner too much attention Naruto had opted to stand near the back with Mae, the latter resting her weight on him as he had an arm around her, his other hand was currently resting on the hilt of his weapon. It was mostly out of a habit really as his fingers would get twitchy if he would be just standing there.

He was at least glad his attempt to not garner attention seemed to work aside from a couple glances in their direction which were mostly boys that were staring a little too long at Mae for his liking.

''Hiii!'' Aaaand it seems he spoke too soon as a voice chirped from beside him.

Slowly he shifted his eyes over to the girl that seemed to address him and noticing it was the very same girl he and Mae had seen arguing with the Schnee earlier. The tightened the grip he had on the hilt of his sword after noticing her silver eyes turn into stars after landing on the expertly crafted sheath.

''...Hello?'' He tensively returned the greeting and was glad when it seemed to snap her out of whatever stupor she had been in.

''Ah!'' She blinked a few times after realizing what she had been doing. ''Ahaha.. Sorry about that. I-I can get a bit weird when it comes to weapons.. That's what Yang says at least.'' The last was muttered though he managed to clearly hear it and from the twitch of Mae's ears so did she. ''Anyway~ I'm Ruby, you?''

''Naruto,'' Came his curt reply before gesturing towards the pink haired fox girl holding onto him. ''And this is here Tamamo no Mae, or Mae but she only allows me to call her such.''

''Nice to meet ya.'' Ruby said as she looked at the pinkette, a light red hue dusting her cheek as the outfit she was wearing made her sister's look modest. She couldn't help but notice the bushy tail coming from behind her, something which interested her as the faunus she had come across before made an effort to hide their features.

''Heya little sis!''

''Yang! What are you-mphff.'' An older looking blond appeared out of seemingly nowhere and brought Ruby in an embrace and twirled her around, much to the younger girl's embarrassment. ''I see you've followed my advice and found yourself some friends.'' She released Ruby who stumbled for a moment due to being a tad bit dizzy. ''Ooooh~ Hello there hot stuff.'' She ignored her little sister in favor for the blond she landed her eyes on, a flirty wink accompanied her words as she sauntered up to him.

However, she didn't even manage to get close for as soon as she made it within ten feet the fox girl that was all affectionate with him hissed at her, sending her a glare from her slitted orbs. ''Ahaha.. i was just joking..?'' Yang held her hands up as a sign she wasn't planning of moving closer.

It didn't seem to work as it wasn't until Naruto scratched Tamamo behind her ears that her glare dropped in favor of a more lidded one. ''Sorry, she can be quite possessive around girls she isn't familiar with.''

''Ah, so you two are..''

''Yup.''

''Shame…''

Naruto released a soft chuckle as he opened his mouth to comment but stopped as a tall, white haired man appear on stage. He quickly recognized the man as Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster who's a rather interesting man according to his parents.

''I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.''

Naruto blinked as he watched Ozpin turn around and leave the stage after having said his words. For the first time a short speech was actually short.

After Ozpin left the stage a blonde haired, glasses wearing woman took the mic and addressed them. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Like Ozpin, she too left after saying her piece.

''Huh.. that was a bit.. weird?'' He turned to Tamamo and see her nod in agreement. ''So everyone will be sleeping in one room together, did i get that right?''

''Correct blondie,'' Yang answered him as she had an arm thrown around her little sister. ''Well, me and Rubes are going to check up on our lockers. Later~.'' With that they were off, leaving the pair behind.

''Wait, lockers?'' He shared a glance with Tamamo who seemed equally as confused. As far as he was aware no one said anything regarding such..

''Indeed, mister Uzumaki.'' Upon hearing a voice, Naruto and Tamamo twirled around only to calm down as they saw Ozpin standing there, calmly sipping from a mug he was holding in his hand.

''Interesting.. I didn't manage to sense you, what about you Mae?'' A shake of her head was her answer. ''I see. Anyway headmaster, what's the reason you're here? You're bringing a lot of attention towards Mae and I which i hoped wouldn't happen..''

Ozpin nodded as he had assumed this was the case with how he had seen the pair stay near the back. He also noticed that the blond still had his hand still resting on the hilt of his sword, his eyes scanning over its scabbard. ''Oh? Is that weapon what i think it is?'' He queried, changing the topic as tried to get a better look of it.

''Mhm? You know of my sword, professor?''

''Know of? No, i wouldn't say i do. I have seen enough pictures of it though to recognize it when i see it in person. Still, you mind answering as to why someone such as yourself wishes to become a huntsman? If reports are correct, Grimm aren't really an issue for Uzushio. That, and you are still a Prince of an island many consider to be a paradise.''

Naruto snorted with a roll of his eyes. ''Heh, i guess you're right but i just.. i just-'' He felt Tamamo give his hand a reassuring squeeze that made him smile at her and she returned it with a small nod before he took a calming breath. ''I know many people would love to be in my place. To live a life without worries, a Prince to an island that is considered to be the safest place in Remnant but for me.. I know i can do more than that. The point is though that i'm here to make use of what i am capable of, at least until it's time for me to take the crown from my parents.''

Staring at the blond Prince, Ozpin allowed a smile to form as he could see he meant each of his words. Truly the son of Minato and Kushina even if he wouldn't have looked like a copy of his father. ''I see, that's all i was curious about, mister Uzumaki. It's an honor to have the Crown Prince to Uzushio here at the Academy along with who i assume is your partner?'' He glanced toward fox faunus next to him.

''She is and has been for a couple years now even if we've known each other longer. We don't discriminate against Faunus in Uzushio so our relationship isn't seen as weird or disgusting like i'm sure it would somewhere else.'' Ozpin gave an understanding nod with a sad smile.

''Understandable. I've held you two up for long enough so i'll be taking my leave. Feel free to wander around as long as you'll be in the ballroom later this evening.'' Raising his mug towards the pair as a sign of goodbye, Ozpin turned around and left them to their own devices, eagerly waiting to see how they'll do in tomorrow's initiation.

* * *

''Nice and comfortable..'' Naruto hummed as he looked himself over in the mirror. It was late in the evening and most student were already in the ballroom while he himself was changing into his own sleepwear.

Watching himself in the mirror as he was wearing his silky black sleeping robe which had orange swirls on each of its short sleeves and came to his knees. He had it closed loosely with the sash around his waist, allowing some of his bare chest to be seen.

Closing his locker after putting his previous outfit in there he left the changing room and was met by Tamamo who appeared to be waiting for him. He took in her appearance as she was in her own sleeping clothes which was a blue night robe that stopped around her thighs, similar to his own except one could see that hers was more feminine in design as it highlighted her body more.

Her eyes lit up as he came into view, her tail was swishing back and forth as he intertwined their fingers together once he was close before the two went to look for a spot they could unfold their sleeping bag.

Finding a spot which was mostly empty near one of the windows, Naruto and Tamamo made their way towards there, ignoring the whispers and looks sent their way as they walked past other students who where there.

Such foolishness, no doubt if they knew just who he was they would likely suck up to him as opposed to whispering behind his back like they were currently doing. A quick glance at Tamamo to his side and he could see her carefree smile as she seemed unbothered by some of the comments that she could no doubt overhear with her enhanced hearing. Nonetheless, he held her just a tad bit closer to make sure he would be there for her.

Arriving at the spot they had picked out, the two began to roll out their respective sleeping bags and placed them next to each other. A frown marred both their faces as they looked at the end result before they shared a look and then nodded at the same time.

This, this wasn't going to work.

They were used to sleeping in the same bed together. Something they had started to do so a little over a year together and the close proximity, the warmth the other gave off, resulted for a well rested sleep every night since then. Also, Tamamo was a cuddler who would often latch on to him in her sleep.

...Not that he minded such.

Seeing how everyone was still active with the lights still on, Naruto laid himself down on top of his sleeping bag, resting an arm behind his head as there was a lack of neck support due to the absence of pillows. Soon thereafter a familiar weight settled on his body and a quick glance down confirmed what he expected.

Tamamo had laid herself on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Her ears were tickling his neck when they would twitch every now and then when a loud sound reacher her.

''Hey Naru?''

''Hm?'' Came his response as he saw Tamamo move and place her chin on his chest and stare at him. Her bushy tail that came from underneath her night robe was gently waving from side to side and he had the urge to reach out and pet the furry appendage.

''I feel like we're being watched.''

''Well, i'm pretty sure we are. At least by more than one though i get what you mean. It feels a bit… different compared to usual.''

They were right in their assumption as not too far away from them and with a clear, unobstructed view of the pair, amber eyes were busy staring at the two from above the book she had out. A mixture of confusion along with suspicion glinted in those orbs as the owner of the pair of eyes was paying more attention to the couple than the book in their hands.

''He~llo!'' Her attention shifted and she watched a blonde walk towards her, dragging a younger girl with her who clearly struggled against her hold. ''I believe you two may.. know each other?'' The blonde nudged her head to the younger girl who had her back turned towards them after freeing herself.

She sighed inwardly as they were positioned such that she could no longer see the couple she had been stealing glances towards. ''Mh? Aren't you the girl that exploded?'' She questioned as she looked at the younger girl and remembering her interactions with the Schnee heiress earlier today.

Upon hearing that, the younger girl turned around and laughed awkwardly. ''Uhm yeah.. my name's Ruby,'' She held out her hand for her to shake which was ignored by the raven haired girl who had her eyes buried in her book and she retracted her own arm and moved to scratch the back of her head. ''But uh, you can call me crater.. ahaha, actually just call me Ruby.''

''...Okay.'' Came her reply even as she still not looked up from her book.

''So.. I'm Yang and this here is my little sister, Ruby.'' No reply. ''Uhm.. Nice night don't you think?''

''Yes.'' Came the drawled out response. ''It's.. lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That i will continue to read… As soon as you leave.'' She gave the one last hard stare before returning her attention back to her book.

''This is a lost cause.'' Yang told Ruby with a shake of her head.

Ignoring her sister, Ruby addressed the ravenette. ''What's it about? The book i mean.''

Looking at the younger girl she weight in the pros and cons whether she should tell her not before deciding it couldn't hurt and perhaps they'd leave her alone after that. ''It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.''

''Interesting?'' Yang mused though she didn't quite believe herself when she said it.

Ruby took a step forward, ignoring her older sister who seemed to not care. ''I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories about heroes, monsters. It's one of the reasons i wanted to become a huntress.''

''Oh?'' The ravenette raised an eyebrow. ''And why is that? Hoping you will live happily ever after?''

''Mhm, i'm hoping we all will. That's what we are here for, right? Fighting for what's right and protecting those in need, those who can't protect themselves.''

''That's.. very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as one of those fairy tales.''

''Well, but, that's what we are here for right? To make it better. Ghrk!'' The air left Ruby's lungs as she was lifted up and pulled into a tight embrace by Yang. ''C-Cut it out!'' She demanded as she struggled in her hold.

''What in the world is going on over here!'' A new voice spoke up, causing the two sisters to pause. ''Aren't you realizing some of us are trying to sleep!''

As the two sister began arguing with the Schnee from earlier today, the young raven haired woman paused her reading and watched as they started to yell at another while she sighed. 'How dull.'

* * *

''Mhmm, stop Mae~.'' Naruto chided playfully as he felt her lightly scrape her sharper than average canines against his neck. They were currently cuddled up against each other after having managed to squeeze her in the sleeping bag with him.

They were lying side to side with her fluffy tail wrapped around him, the top sticking out of the sleeping bag. It was nice and warm though as he held her close. He cupped her cheek with one of his hands as she nuzzled into his palm.

''Hihi~.'' Her soft laughter was music to his ears as she leaned forward and for a second or two pressed her lips to his before retracting them.

Naruto ran his tongue over his lips after the quick kiss she initiated before the hand he was cupping her cheek with moved upwards where he began scratching her just behind the ears. Tamamo quickly gained a expression of pleasure and a low rumbling noise originated from her throat.

''I'm surprised we managed to both fit in here. I mean it's a tight squeeze but at the same time not bad at all.'' The increase of noise coming from one side of the room had Naruto slightly move his head to see it came from the same blonde and darker haired girl they had a brief interaction with earlier. Along with what seemed to be the Schnee heiress and some raven haired girl who appeared not wanting to do anything with it.

He did take note however that the ravenette was holding a candle in her hands which coincidentally happened to be the last source of light currently in the room. It didn't take a genius to know what she was about to do and he noticed Tamamo had already fallen asleep due to his ministrations to her ears.

Seconds later the candles were blown out and the room went dark, it was only the moonlight that managed to shine through the windows that prevented the room from becoming too dark to see. Though he guessed any faunus that was present in the room aside from Tamamo wouldn't have that issue due to being able to see without any issues.

How he wished he himself had that ability… Oh well, no time to mull over thoughts such as those. He should really head to sleep as well so he'd be in a mint condition for whatever inition will be happening tomorrow.

* * *

End Chapter.

This'll be a crossover between Naruto-Fate-Rwby. I'm currently taking suggestions for who their teammates could be. I have some ideas in mind but wouldn't hurt to see who i might've missed.

Aside from that Naruto's combat outfit is that of Merlin from FGO. His sword is from Fate as well but exactly which will be kept a secret for now. Though it wouldn't be hard to guess honestly..

Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Later~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

''Hey, wake up!''

''Mmhg..'' The soft hiss left his lips as his eyes, still closed, scrunched up before he tried to ignore the sound by tightening the hold he had on the smaller body cuddled up against him. Basking in the warmth and comfort that spread through him by doing so.

''..Huh. Well, this isn't going how i thought it would.. Any ideas Rubes?''

''I don't know! Try to nudge him or something?''

''...''

''How did i not think of this myself, great idea little sis.'' Yang leaned down before she reached out to shake her fellow blond awake. However, she didn't get that far as less than a feet away her arm froze.

The reason for her sudden pause? The fluffy looking tail of the girl he was cuddled up with shot out from within the sleeping bag and looked poised to strike. One of the fox girl's eyes opened and her gold searched out her own lilac.

''Uhm, hi?'' Yang greeted rather awkward as she slowly retracted her arm. ''So, eh, good morning?''

Tamamo kept her open eye on the blonde that had been attempting to wake Naruto up the past minute or two. She had tried to ignore her but she was much more sensitive to sound due to her being a faunus it was almost impossible. Didn't help that she kept trying which made it even harder for her.

She had initially let it be as Naruto slept right through it and she wouldn't mind staying cuddled up against him for the rest of the day. Alas, the girl had forced her hand when she made an attempt to touch him..

A bit dramatic? Perhaps, but Tamamo didn't care.

She let out an exaggerated sigh and calmed her tail which quickly returned to its spot behind her. Guess it's time to wake up huh.. She stared at Naruto's sleeping face for a couple more seconds before a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she thought of a good way to wake him.

Yang and Ruby watched with intrigue as Tamamo brought a hand to his face before proceeding to squeeze his nose shut with two fingers. Seeing this, Ruby wanted to protest but was stopped by her older sister as it seemed the fox girl wasn't done yet. Indeed she wasn't as Tamamo leaned in before pressing her lips to his.

Initially, nothing seemed to happen as Naruto didn't move. Only once his breath ran out did he open his eyes and stared at Tamamo who removed her fingers from his nose, allowing him to take a deep breath through his nose as he pressed his lips back against her.

Yang let out a whistle at the sight while Ruby looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

''Morning Naruto.. We have to get up you know? Initiation is today. We're one of the last ones still here.''

Lifting his head, Naruto looked around to see that she was right. It was mostly empty aside from a handful of people that were also still in their sleeping bag spread throughout the room. ''Okay.. I really wouldn't mind to spend the rest of the day like this though.''

''Me too.'' Tamamo let out a soft giggle before she crawled out of the sleeping bag first and he followed. Once he was back on his feet, Naruto rolled his shoulders to loosen his joints as he had laid the entire night on his side and the sleeping bag did little to soften the ground. ''I'm going to change back into my other clothes okay? I feel more comfortable in those.''

''Sure, i'll be doing the same as well soon. Wait,'' Tamamo quirked an eyebrow before she was surprised as Naruto gave her another quick kiss. ''There. Go on.'' He brushed his fingers through the soft fur of her tail as Tamamo turned around and headed towards the lockers. ''Heh, love that little fox..'' He shook his head with a smile before turning to his fellow blonde and her younger sister. ''Well, i'm going to change my outfit and refresh myself. See you later, perhaps.'' He sent them a lazy wave with two of his fingers as headed towards his locker, leaving the two sister behind as they had already finished up beforehand.

* * *

Naruto clicked his tongue as he left the bathroom where he had refreshed himself and changed back into his outfit of the previous day. He could immediately see Tamamo standing by herself, waiting for him as her tail swished back and forth, her eyes lighting up as she saw him.

He made his way towards her but unfortunately didn't get far as someone bumped into him, causing him to stumble for a few steps before regaining his balance. He heard a girl groan and he turned to see who it was.

''Hey! Watch where you're-.'' The words died in her mouth as the person she had bumped into to turned around and her pale blue eyes made contact with darker blue belonging to a tall blond. ''YOU!'' She stepped back and raised her voice while pointing her finger at him. She had almost confused him with another blond she had an unfortunate run in with but she wasn't sure which of the two was worse.

''Me? I'm pretty sure it's you who ran into me, princess.'' The word 'princess' left his mouth in a mocking manner as he stared down at her with mirth dancing in his eyes.

''Hmph, you wish i did.'' She huffed indignantly while flicking her white hair that she had done in a ponytail.

''Oh boy, i almost forgot how annoying of a person you could be, even after all these years you apparently haven't changed one bit. A part of me wonders if i should be surprised or not.. Nah.''

Weiss grit her teeth as she sent a glare towards him in hopes of freezing him. She really didn't like him, especially not how he would treat her just as he was doing right now. ''Urgh! You shouldn't be the one to talk, calling me princess while you yourself are a little prince.''

''Oh i know what i am. At least my title isn't a joke though.'' He chuckled at her expression before blinking as a sudden weight landed on his back and a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind. ''Hey Mae.'' He greeted her as he hooked his hands underneath her legs to help support her, he could feel her tail brush against his arms.

''Narutooo~.'' Tamamo let out a whine at the fact that he was arguing with this girl and so had left her waiting. Her two ears twitching as she rubbed her cheek against his hair which was surprisingly soft despite its spiky look.

Upon seeing the fox faunus act all affectionate with the blond, Weiss couldn't help but narrow her eyes and put her guard up. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the presence of anyone not completely human but didn't voice her feelings on the matter. She was trying to become a huntress and couldn't discriminate against someone as it was unprofessional.

It still was strange for her though. To see a human faunus relationship, especially with who the blond was and could mean a change that would happen in the near future should they marry and he'd take the throne from his parents. She had seen very few human faunus couples and those that she had seen where treated with disgust from both sides. But right now these two were displaying public affection without a care for what someone else might think.

''Does this make you uncomfortable, princess?'' Naruto's words brought her out of her musings and she clicked her tongue.

''No, why should it?'' She lied and knew he saw right through her.

''Heh, whatever princess. I do hope you'll grow up during your time here, that is if you'll not get sent home during the initiation test of course.'' Having spoken enough with her Naruto turned around and made his way to his locker in order to retrieve his weapon, all while Tamamo was still being carried on his back.

As she watched him leave, Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she had been digging her nails into her palm. She truly hated him for his ability to rile her up with nothing but a few words. No one had ever treated her like he would, all too afraid of her family. But he had no such fears and it irked her more than she would like to admit.

However, when her gaze landed on a red haired girl who she quickly recognized, her annoyance faded away and was replaced by interest, selfish interest as she made her way over to her to strike up a conversation.

* * *

The potential students were gathered on a cliff, overlooking miles of dangerous forest below them and stretching almost as far as they could see. They were standing in a line with Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of them, the latter holding a scroll in her hand while the professor was sipping from his mug.

Naruto tapped his fingers on the hilt of his sword he had with them before sending a look towards Tamamo who unfortunately wasn't standing next to him. In between them stood a raven haired girl their age who he was pretty sure kept stealing glances in his direction every couple of seconds… And was that bow on her twitching just now or is he just imagining things?

Regardless, he flashed Tamamo a reassuring smile before focusing towards Ozpin who took another sip of his coffee before he spoke, his tone rather serious despite how he calm he appeared. ''For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.''

Here Glynda stepped in. ''Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.''

The gathered students couldn't help but exchange looks with each other at that.

''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone you know you can work well with.'' Ozpin lectured them as he spared each student a brief glance before continuing with an almost unnoticeable smirk at the panic he could see on some of them. ''That being said, the first person with who you'll make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.''

''Eeeh!?'' Naruto spared Ruby a look as the girl looked like her whole world crumbled around her as Yang patted her on her back.

''See! I told you!'' Another girl said and he turned his head into the direction to see an orange haired girl point her finger at the dark haired teen who looked like he'd be rather somewhere else.

After the brief interruption, Ozpin continued his speech. ''After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You _will_ meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy _everything_ in your path, or you will die.''

Once more Ozpin paused, allowing his words to sink in after seeing the grim look some sported. ''You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and then return to the top cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Any questions?''

Heads shook negative for the instructions were clear and simple. Well, except for one blond who raised his hand but was ignored. ''Good! Now, take your position.''

They all complied and Naruto lightly bent his knees so he'd be able to take advantage of the manner of which they'd be sent into the forest. Making sure his feet were positioned evenly on the launchpad he stood on.

''Tamamo, i'll make sure to look for you, alright?'' He said towards his loveable fox as students were being shot into the forest one by one.

She sent him a nod just as she was sent flying next, his eyes following her form to get a good idea where she would be landing. ''Well, guess it's my turn.'' He took note of Ozpin who looked at him with a single raised eyebrow before he too was sent into the air.

* * *

Flying through the air, he would've loved to just close his eyes and enjoy the sensations but unfortunately right now was not the time as he had to find Tamamo before anyone else as she was his priority.

But, as if fate was against him a harsh gust of wind happened at that moment, throwing him off course and he cursed as he noticed he was already descending. Luckily though in his last moments he was still in the air he managed to catch sight of light being reflected in the distance west of him.

There was no doubt in his mind it was because of Tamamo who used her mirror to create such a result. So now that he had the direction he should look for her, he focused on making it to his feet, unharmed preferably.

As he flew past a tree to his left, he shot his left hand out before a chain came out of his palm and wrapped around the trunk of the tree, resulting in him swinging with the momentum it created. He made the chain detach from his palm as his action had brought his speed down considerably, enough that he could land onto a thick branch, the soles of his shoes digging into the bark before he jumped towards the branch of another tree ahead of him.

His form turned into a blur as he hopped from tree to tree. Why land onto the ground where he'd end up running into Grimm when this worked just as well if not better as he was covering distance quite fast and had a good view of his surroundings.

A sudden and loud screech caused him to look behind him to see a Nevermore flying after him, it's glowing eyes locked onto his form. Scowling at this, he brought his hand back to the hilt of his sword, waiting for the Grimm to charge him before he'd act.

Then, as the Nevermore charged towards him and was mere feet away from him, he slid his sword an inch out of its sheath, resulting in a enormous pillar of light to erupt around him that consumed the Nevermore. It happened so quick the Nevermore didn't even screech once as it was erased from existence.

As the light slowly died down, it revealed an area thirty feet in diameter that was now reduced to nothing. Trees were gone and the ground was left scorched, Naruto's form a small dot in the distance as he continued on his way.

He was unaware that his encounter with the Nevermore had been caught on camera and the recording being watched by both Ozpin and Glynda who were back on the cliff.

''My, seems the rumors of that sword's abilities are true..'' He took another sip of his coffee that had surprisingly not turned cold yet before focusing on a different camera that was spread throughout the forest.

* * *

Tamamo made her way through the forest. She wasn't too hurried as she didn't want to end up running into someone that wasn't Naruto. Just the thought of ending up with a partner that wasn't him made her shiver in freight, especially if it was someone that didn't like her..

Levitating around her was a beautiful crafted mirror which was actually her weapon despite how it looked. It had been with her for as long as she could remember. In fact, she didn't even quite remember how she had gotten it as it just.. appeared one day when she had felt threatened without any means of protection.

She liked it though, it complimented her well as it held several abilities that were of use. It made her a perfect support for when she was with Naruto, he would be their offense and she their defense. The fact that it allowed her to stare at her own peerless beauty was just another plus. At least, that's what she told herself though from how Naruto loved looking at her there must be some truth to it, right? Eh, not that it mattered what others thought! As long as he liked how she looked she was happy for his opinion was the one that mattered the most to her.

Hearing growling noises coming from around her Tamamo stilled as she looked around. Trees and bushes surrounded her on all sides with rays of sunlight making its way through the canopy above.

Suddenly Tamamo ducked as a black blur shot through the air above her before something smacked against its side, sending it crashing into a tree which broke under the force.

Straightening herself, Tamamo watched as the black blur turned out to be a Beowolf, one that was quite a bit bigger than the average one as it got to its feet, shaking its head from the blow it received which had sent it headfirst into the tree. Growling again, the Grimm prepared for another lunge while Tamamo was ready, her mirror levitating around her so she could take part in close combat if needed.

She commanded for the mirror to spin quickly as she jumped back when the Beowolf lunged at her. As it came down she sent the spinning mirror flying into the Grimm's chest where it began grinding away at the creature and with a push sent it flying backwards once more. Wanting to make sure it would be dead, the mirror stopped spinning and began to glow as it absorbed rays of sunlight which was then converted into a stream of flames that incinerated the Grimm along with its surroundings.

Humming softly as she nodded her head in satisfaction, Tamamo continued making her way through the forest, silently hoping Naruto would be here soon.

* * *

''Tch, where could she be…'' He muttered, annoyed as he had thought he would've found her by now but no such luck. Hopping over towards the next branch in front of him, his eyes widened in panic as he watched the tree it was attached to being cut down without a warning. Acting fast, he shot out another chain which he wrapped around the branch and pulled him towards it, using it as a manner to bring him to the ground unscathed.

A couple feet from the ground he abandoned the branch, landing on the ground with a roll before quickly getting to his feet with his hand on his weapon, ready to act as something or somewhat must've brought that tree down.

''Hm? What's this, have i just found my partner?'' Naruto heard a feminine voice speak from behind him. He frowned as the voice didn't belong to Tamamo. Turning around, he kept his eyes focused on the ground for as long as he wouldn't make eye contact they weren't partners yet.

''Eh? What are you doing, looking at the ground like that? Do you not wish to feast your eyes on the beauty that stands in front of you?''

''Hehe.. Sorry but i'm looking for someone else..'' He slowly allowed his eyes to travel upwards. Moving from her leggings all the way up and coming to stop at her neckline as he took in her clothing which were both colorful as they were eye catching as the red and blue made a great combination. He also took note of the swords she was holding, one in each hand. And while he didn't move to look at her face he did took in the long bang of lush silver hair that framed the right side of her face.

''You mean that fox faunus, right? I saw how cozy you two looked,'' She clicked her tongue as she twirled one of the swords in her hands. ''Just my luck that the cute guy i run into is already taken.''

''...Yeah. Well, i'm going to continue if you don't mind. You can travel with me, with some luck we'll run into someone else before reaching Tamamo and you can partner up with them.''

''Very well.'' She nodded. ''My name's Musashi, by the way.''

''Naruto.'' He replied as he continued with her quickly catching up and walking a few steps behind him. After a minute or two of walking at an above average pace they reached a clearing, one that wasn't created by nature as the surrounding area appeared to be scorched. ''Hmm, Tamamo was here. But what direction did she walk..'' He scanned his surrounding before continuing after turned slightly to his right.

''Oh? How do you know it was her?'' Musashi couldn't help but inquire.

''I'm assuming it's her due to not being aware there's anyone else capable of producing flames. Not to mention that it looks very similar to an area i've stumbled across before which was her doing after we had run into a small group of Grimm.'' The ground then trembled as an explosion could be heard coming not too far from them.

With a good chance that it could be Tamamo, he hurried towards the source with a sprint, the blur he turned into surprised Musashi as she hadn't expected this speed from him but quickly began running after him.

Arriving at the location the explosion came from, Naruto felt elated to see Tamamo standing her ground. Her mirror was floating in front of her, circling slowly as she herself was currently focused on the Grimm that stood before her. It looked like an Ursa except bigger, bulkier with more bones covering its skin in comparison to its smaller variant. Though he noticed pieces of bones scattered around it, likely as a result of the earlier explosion she must've caused.

''Tamamo!'' He called out to her, getting her to turn her head and make eye contact with him so they were now considered partners. He could see happiness reflected from her golden orbs as he moved towards her. The Ursa shuffled were it was standing and Naruto prepared himself as he placed on hand on his sheath and the other on the hilt of his sword.

With a loud roar the Ursa ran towards the pair on all fours. Naruto sent his partner a look that said she should get ready. As it neared the pair the Ursa lifted its two front legs, looking to slam its limbs onto the couple but before that could happen Naruto decided to move.

With a single step he was beneath the Grimm near its hind legs that were still on the ground. Fluidly he then unsheathed his sword where he proceeded to perform a sideways slash at speeds that made it almost impossible to follow. The single cut he made severed its hind legs from the rest of the Ursa's body, the Grimm realizing too late what had just occurred. A crescent blade of light was formed when he had cut the Grimm which continued to travel in front of him where it cut through numerous trees it came in contact with before eventually dissipating.

He didn't even bother to turn around as he sheathed his sword, knowing Tamamo had it under control as there was still the threat of the Ursa's body falling on top of her. Before that could happen though Tamamo had her mirror slam into its body from beneath it, resulting in the Grimm flying right over her. Turning on her feet she prepared to finish it with a couple more exploding tags but stopped as the Ursa was cut into several pieces before it could even reach the ground.

''Eh?'' Tamamo blinked as she looked around.

''A bit late no, Musashi?'' Naruto said with a shake of his head as he watched the swordswoman walk into the clearing, this time he was able to get a good look at her.

''Mah, you two had in under control.'' She sheathed her own two blades as she moved closer.

Feeling a tugging sensation on his clothes he looked to see Tamamo lean in close and whisper towards him. ''Who uh, who is she?'' Tamamo could help but feel a bit threatened as she took in the girl standing before her with narrowed eyes. It didn't help her that from what she was seeing that they weren't strangers.

She couldn't be his partner, right? He had promised her that it would be her not some… Tamamo reframed from calling her names in her mind but kept up her glare.

''Easy Mae, i came across her while searching for you but didn't make eye contact with her so she's not my partner, you are.'' He began petting her tail, knowing it always worked to calm her down, just as it was doing currently.

Musashi watched the pair interact with each other in silence. Like Tamamo had done to her before it was her time to take in her appearance and had to admit that she was quite beautiful up close, faunus or not. She wouldn't be surprised if she would get plenty of attention from the opposite sex, even if they didn't like faunus otherwise.

...Mmm, she wondered if her tail was as soft as it looked while watching the girl's expression as Naruto kept combing his fingers through the lush fur of the fluffy appendage.

''How about we continue to look for these relics Ozpin told us about?'' He removed his hand from Tamamo's tail much to her displeasure as she let out a soft whine. ''if we're lucky we'll find a partner for Musashi while we're at it.''

The two agreed with his words, even if one of them would rather be a bit more affectionate with him for just a little longer it could be put in a hold. At least until they were in a more safe place.

''I think it's safe to assume this is the abandoned temple.'' Naruto mused out loud as the three of them reached a clearly broken down structure with small pillars that were standing in a circle with on them, ''..Chess pieces? These are the relics Ozpin spoke about.'' He turned to Tamamo and Musashi who like him moved closer and inspected some of the pieces.

''I guess? Though it seems there's been someone already before us.'' Musashi glanced at the empty spots on some of the pillars. ''And it looks that black bishops are missing along with a golden pawn.''

''You're right.. You want that one Mae?'' He saw her holding a golden queen piece. Upon her nod he hummed as he made his way over to her. ''Interesting.. You picking one as well, Musashi or are you waiting for your partner to show up?''

''Well~'' Musashi paused and turned around, so did Naruto and Tamamo as they could each hear footsteps heading their way.

''Another Grimm?'' Naruto questioned as he saw Musashi with her hands on her own two swords. However, she allowed her hands to slide off the hilt as instead of a Grimm it was a young looking girl that walked into the clearing and without a partner from what they could see.

''Huh?'' The newcomer made a noise as she took in the sight before her with her silver eyes. One male and two females, one of them being a faunus. As she moved closer to the abandoned temple, at least she assumed this was it, she noticed that she was the shortest which had her eye twitch.

''Hi! You don't have a partner yet, i take it?'' Musashi inquired as she took a step forward while also seizing up her fellow swordswoman, noticing that despite how she looked she held herself as a seasoned warrior which elated her as she didn't want a partner that was some rookie.

The newcomer shook her head, her short blonde hair moving in the wind before settling and framing her face. ''Nope! Didn't run into any people in the forest, only Grimm but Okita took care of them no problem!''

Musashi raised an eyebrow. ''Okita? Is that your name?'' She got a nod from the shorter girl who stood confidently before her. ''Pleased to meet you then, Okita. I'm Musashi and your partner from now on.''

''Well, guess that's settled,'' Naruto clapped his hands together and bringing the attention to him. ''Which piece are you two going for? Tamamo and I took the golden queen.''

''We'll take the same one?'' Okita turned to her partner. ''At least, it looks to me that you three are somewhat familiar. I would prefer to me teamed up with someone capable.'' Okita's silver eyes moved towards the sole male in the area and she looked him over. A choking noise left her throat however the moment she laid her eyes on the sheath attached to his side which gotten her a look from Musashi. ''T-That.. I-is that the r-real one?'' She pointed a trembling finger towards the weapon at his side.

''Huh, i'm surprised someone my own age knows what i'm carrying. Ozpin i can understand but you?''

''Mm, what's so special about the sword? I admit that sheath looks beautiful but it doesn't seem to warrant a reaction such as that.''

''You don't know!?'' Okita sent her partner a look of disbelief. Opening her mouth and ready to inform Musashi of what they were in the presence of, she was stopped by Naruto who moved quickly and with two fingers squeezed her lips shut.

Okita turned around as muffled noises left her as she looked at him with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. ''Let's not do that, okay?'' He stared down at her, not letting go of her lips until she nodded. She seemed to understand the situation she found herself in as she quickly nodded, rubbing her lips once he let go with a glare directed at him.

''Are we done here?'' Tamamo's voice cut in and annoyance could be heard seeping in her voice. Turning towards her they were treated with the sight of her impatiently tapping her feet against the ground, her arms crossed with a frown on her face to signify the displeasure she was feeling at Naruto and the newcomer.

''Of course, right?'' He spared Okita one more glance before turning his attention to the surrounding area. ''So.. Where were we supposed to go again now that we got these relics?''

''I'm pretty sure Ozpin mentioned we had to return back to the cliff we started from.'' Musashi told them as she stared of in the distance.

''I see, at least it'll be faster since we completed our objective right, Tamamo?'' The fox girl blinked before nodding as she processed what he had said.

''Yes! I want to get out of this forest. It's not fun, not at all. I can't have some alone time here with you.'' She sniffed, ignoring the dry looks sent her way from Musashi and Okita.

''Huh, looks like we're not the first ones here.'' A familiar sounding voice reached Naruto and Tamamo as they turned and watched as Yang walked up to them. She was followed by her partner who was the same raven haired girl that had stood between himself and Mae back during the launch from the cliff. He didn't miss how the girl's own golden eyes scanned over the group and lingered on him and Tamamo a few seconds longer before she focused on her partner who had come to a stop near the group that was already present.

''Seems like we meet again blondie.'' Yang mused with her hands on her hips as she inspected the two girls she hadn't met before. ''Thought Blake and I would've been the first but third isn't bad either.'' She looked at the missing pieces before scratching her cheek. ''Or sixth place..''

''Hwah?'' Okita looked weirdly at her. ''This isn't a competition in that sense, you know? As long as each pair grabs a piece they're good.''

''Oh i know.'' The competitive glint in her eyes wasn't missed by anyone present. ''Anyway, Blake, what are you doing!?'' She saw her partner inspecting one of the pieces.

''I'm just looking.'' Came her simple response as she continued what she was doing.

Rolling her eyes, Yang excused herself as she too gave the chess pieces a good look over, searching if there was anything special with the pieces or if these were the relics Ozpin wanted them to find. Not finding anything out of the ordinary after looking over three different pieces, she lifted the golden horse piece before turning to Blake. ''So, what about a cute pony?''

Looking at her teammate, Blake rolled her eyes as she answered with a small smile on her lips. ''Sure.''

Pocketing the piece, Yang turned back towards the group. ''Hey guys, how long-'' She paused mid sentence as when she had turned around they were no longer there and felt her eye twitch.

* * *

''Wasn't that rude, leaving them without saying goodbye?'' Musashi asked as they were currently running through the forest back towards the cliff.

''Eh.'' Naruto made a noise as he slightly adjusted his grip he had on Tamamo he was carrying on his back as he ran. ''It's fine. She should be able to take care of herself. I mean, it's not like she's alone with her partner there. While i'm not sure what sort of Grimm are in the forest i doubt it's anything two future hunters can't take care of with a bit of teamwork.''

''If you put it like that..'' Musashi mused before blinking as the echo of a feminine scream reached the three of them. She even looked at Naruto and his partner to see if she was imagining it or not but saw that they were as clueless as she herself was.

She could ask her own teammate as she was scouting up a head as they had quickly come to find out that she appeared to be the fastest between the four of them. Then again, Naruto was carrying his teammate on his back while running and still keeping up with her, even if she wasn't going at her fastest right now.

As they continued to run they noticed signs of battle as both shallow and deep cuts were etched into numerous trees they passed along with several being cleanly cut through, obviously showing it was done by a person.

''Seems Okita managed to deal with some trouble she came across.'' Tamamo said as she rested her chin on his shoulder and looked around them.

''Yep. Are you glad your teammate seems to be able to take care of herself?''

The answer was Musashi's nod. ''We're close.'' She could see the edge of the cliff through small opening in the canopy above them while they moved. And focusing a bit more she could make out the forms of Ozpin and Glynda who were small spots that stuck out enough to be noticeable.

Seconds later they caught up with Okita who had lowered her speed, a small smile playing on her lips as she had enjoyed killing some of the Grimm she had come across before she joined them as they exited the forest not that long later, casually walking their way up the cliff.

* * *

''..Cardin Winchester, Russel Trush, Dove BronzeWing and Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you'll be working together as team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester.''

The audience in the auditorium clapped as Ozpin continued.

''Jaunce Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be working together as team JNPR, lead by.. Jaune Arc!''

''Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, lead by.. Ruby Rose!''

''And finally.. Naruto Uzumaki, Tamamo no Mae, Musashi Miyamoto and Okita Souji.'' More than a few gasps were heard throughout the room when he called out Naruto's full name but he continued. ''The four of you retrieved the white queen pieces. From this day onwards you will be known as team NOTM, lead by… Naruto Uzumaki!'' Upon Ozpin's finish, Naruto found himself brought into a searing kiss by Tamamo who had pulled his head down.

More than a few blushes could be seen throughout the room along with muttering as they watched a literal prince being kissed by a faunus and even pull her a bit closer as opposed to pushing her away.

''Let's stop here for the moment Mae as we can continue once we're in our room.'' He whispered as he broke their kiss. Despite the whine that left her mouth she complied as the two of them along with the remaining members of their team left the stage in order to find their room. It had been a rather tiring day and a good night's rest was definitely something they were looking forward to.

* * *

Chapter End.

Team NOTM = NoTime


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Despite the years that had passed, Naruto was sure that waking up and being greeted by Tamamo's sleeping form was something he would never get tired of.

They were currently in their shared room, all four of them. It was the room they had been assigned to after the inauguration of yesterday evening which was located in the same hallway the other teams had their room.

The room itself wasn't anything special though it was small. Also very bland. There was a rug on the floor, a few small cabinets and four single beds. Though, the fact that the room was a single open space had Musashi and Okita a bit uncomfortable, especially the latter.

Luckily for them, the solution came in the form of a divider that was put in the room and was a plus for both since Naruto and Tamamo had decided to place their beds next to each other. So one side had Musashi and Okita while the other had Tamamo and himself.

It also helped as Tamamo liked to sleep nude as she liked direct skin contact when sleeping together. So now they could continue to do so without embarrassing their teammates who he was sure would be uncomfortable.

Still, he hoped they would be able to decorate their room soon as it wasn't comfortable to be here. He had a couple plans in mind but it also depended on what's inside the scroll his mother had given him.

Feeling something soft and slightly wet make contact with his skin had him glancing down from the ceiling he had been staring at while he was in thought where he was then greeted with Tamamo's golden orbs as she appeared awake.

''Did i wake you up?'' He asked in a soft whisper that was met by her shaking her head.

''No.. Well, maybe? You know how easy i wake up when i feel you move.''

''I do..'' He positioned himself so he was lying on his side as facing Tamamo. ''It's still dark out and the other two are asleep. Any ideas on how to pass the time?''

Seeing the smile that formed combined with a glint that twinkled in her eyes he got his answer as in a blink of an eye Tamamo had rolled herself on top of him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he could feel her bare crotch on his underwear clad one along with the ticklish sensation of her tail which was brushing against his leg.

She ran her soft and nimble fingers up and down his chest before leaning down and initiating a rather intimate kiss as tongues came into play.

Oh yesss.. His hands moved towards the small of her back, this is definitely a good way to spend time until the others would wake up.

* * *

With a yawn Musashi woke up, partly due to the rays of light that were being let through due to the half assed curtains that poorly covered up the window. She rose to a sitting position, the bedsheets falling and revealing her upper body to show she was wearing a loose and oversized shirt as she rose her hands up and stretched, a satisfied sigh leaving her while doing so.

Looking to her left where Okita should be sleeping a drop of sweat ran down the back of her head as she saw that she was completely covering herself up with her blanket, leaving only the ribbon she used in her hair to be seen as it was sticking out.

The sound of soft laughter along with some soft, almost unnoticeable whimpers came from past the divider to her right and she blushed as her mind began providing her with images of what was happening with those two.

''Shhh. Mae, i think one of them woke up.''

''Mhmm.. That-That's okaaay~ Need to be a bit more quiet.''

''Hehe. Nah, as much as i hate to we should be getting up it's almost seven now.''

''...Fine.''

Curiosity getting the better of her, Musashi got out of bed before peeking her head past the divider, using one hand to rub out the sleep from her eyes as she greeted them. ''..Morning.'' She re-opened her eyes to see the pair cuddled up together, Tamamo's cheeks held a rosy color as Naruto returned her greeting with a wave.

''Morning!'' He chirped. ''Had a nice night sleep?''

''Uah? Oh, uhm i guess i did.'' Musashi scratched her cheek awkwardly as she tried to keep her eyes above chest level as Tamamo was showing of more than she liked to see at the moment.

''That's good. What about our fourth member?''

''Uhm.. She is still asleep.'' Musashi even spared okita another glance while scratching her cheek.

''Really? You mind waking her up so Tamamo and I can put on our clothes? Still, not a big fan of the dress code but at least we're allowed to customize it somewhat.''

''Oh, sure. See you two in a bit.'' Musashi left their field of view as Naruto slowly unentangled Tamamo from him and walked over to where two uniforms laid. One for males and the other for women as he clad in only his underwear.

With both their uniforms in hand he returned to the bed he and Tamamo shared to see her lying on top of the sheets, showing him her nude body without an ounce of shame as he threw her clothes on top of her, making her yelp while he smirked.

''C'mon as much as i like seeing you like that we have classes later.''

Rolling over to her stomach, Tamamo sent him a pout as she unfolded the clothes and made a face. ''I know.'' Naruto commented as he caught her look before plopping down on the bed next to her. ''Need help?'' He was holding up her blue stockings and Tamamo nodded as she rested her legs on his lap, wiggling her toes as she did so.

Leaning down Naruto began kissing a trail down her legs as he helped her feet into her stockings before doing the same with her leg. Once he was done he looked her over and fought down the urge to take her right then and there as she looked really sexy. He then helped her with her skirt but let her put on the jacket herself.

And as Tamamo did that he put on his own outfit, frowning at how tight it felt. Yeah, he was going to change the uniform later as it restricted his movement by quite a lot. Once both he and Tamamo were clothed they walked past the divider to see their two teammates and Okita was now awake as well though from the look on her face she'd rather stay in bed for a bit longer.

''Morning Okita.'' The pair greeted her and got a grunt in return when Musashi spoke up.

''Hey, uhm.. Naruto?''

''Hm?''

''Is it true that you're a prince? Of Uzushio no less?''

''...Yes? I'm pretty sure my last name gave that away yesterday.''

Musashi chuckled. ''Yeah, i remember everyone mumbling when they mentioned your full name. Can you tell me what's it like? Uzushio i mean. I always wanted to visit the island for myself but gaining entry is hard.''

''Oh! Uhm, well i'm not sure what to tell you to be honest as my view is likely biased due to my status there but if you'd ask the inhabitants there i think they'd all agree that it's the closest thing to paradise. There is very little to no threat from Grimm due to the island being in the middle of an ocean. The only threat are the Grimm capable of flight and those in the water but they are easily taken care of by Uzushio's defences.

The island itself is very green, especially with how it incorporates nature in its structures and is something many people like.

Aside from that it's inhabited by both faunus and humans and both discrimination and racism are strictly forbidden by either race. If they can't accept the other they're not welcome on the island which they have to given that if i take over my parents position and marry Tamamo she'd be their queen and i doubt someone that doesn't like faunus appreciates one being in a position of such.

Luckily however it has only been a rare occurrence that we had to send someone of the island. The last time it were faunus affiliated with the White Fang which are definitely not welcome on Uzushio due to previous encounters.''

''How so?'' It was Okita who asked as she seemed more awake than she had been previously.

Naruto was about to answer her question when a loud banging noise interrupted him and had Okita and Tamamo jump.

''What is that?''

''Seems like it's coming from the room next to ours? Anyone remember which group is there?'' More loud noises followed which increased their annoyance.

''No but i don't mind checking it out. Do you?'' The look on Musashi's face showed that she was far from happy and was met with nods of both Tamamo and Okita. Before Naruto could voice his opinion the trio were out of the door and knocking on the one belonging to the room next to them, giving him no choice but to sigh and follow after them.

* * *

The door opened revealing none other than Ruby, leader of RWBY which answered their question as to who had been given the room next to theirs. She too was wearing her uniform as her silver eyes stared curiously at the gathering at the door. ''Uhm.. hi? Why are you all here?''

''-Ruby? Who's at the door?'' Yang walked into view as she much like her sister sent the group a look.

''You're loud.'' Naruto opted for answering as it appeared no one else was going to and pointed his thumb to the room beside them. ''Whatever is happening inside is loud enough to be heard in our room. We were trying to get to know each other as lessons aren't starting till nine but it's hard when i can't even hear my own voice.''

The two girls at least had the decency to look apologetic which didn't last long as miss snow white had to make herself heard. ''What's going on here?! Why aren't you helping Blake and I…'' Her voice got quieter as she peeked at the group from behind Yang, her eyes lingering a second or two longer on Tamamo which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

''It's not Weiss. They came by to ask what we're doing as it seems like we were louder than we thought.''

''Oh. Is that everything?''

''Ahuh.'' Okita nodded.

''Soooo~,'' Yang drawled out. ''Want to come inside for a bit? Introduce ourselves perhaps?'' Weiss sent Yang a glare for what she was asking them and doing it so sudden but was completely ignored by the blonde who watched them with a hand on her hip.

''Sure?'' Musashi looked between her team to see them all just shrugging. ''Guess it wouldn't hurt.''

Ruby and Yang stepped aside, the latter dragging Weiss along and granting them entry.

Okita marched inside, not giving the others a chance but to follow after her as they stopped right in the middle of the room. ''That can't be safe.'' Musashi quipped as she stared at the improvised bunk beds.

Sitting on her mattress with a book in her hand, Blake paused reading the book in her hand as she shifted her attention over to NOTM. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous in the presence of the blond and the faunus, both for different reasons.

There were many questions that she wanted to ask them but couldn't as she didn't have the courage to do so, at least now in her current state.

''I agree. It's certainly something compared to what we had done but then again we only had a couple minutes yesterday evening.''

''Eh? You guys also changed your room?''

''Well.. Not change per se..'' Naruto answered Ruby. ''We didn't do much as we were all rather tired. Just moved our beds around and split the room in two for the time being.''

''Split the room in two?'' Weiss asked and their heads turned to her.

''Yeah.'' The group nodded but it was once more Naruto who explained. ''It's a divider we put in between us. One side has Tamamo and I's bed which we have put next to each other as we're used to sleeping in the same bed and on the other side are Musashi and Okita's. It also helps when we need to change as they're understandably uncomfortable doing so in my direct presence whereas me and Tamamo have seen everything of each other already.'' He then stumbled while hunched over as a familiar weight settled on his back before righting himself, ignoring the pink hue's that occupied some of the girls' cheeks at the insinuation of his earlier words.

''Huh. Anyway~'' Yang began, drawing attention to herself and ridding those of her team of whatever thoughts they might have. ''Let's return to the reason why you're all hear.''

''I concur. I'm curious as to why they are here as well since i don't remember inviting anyone.'' Blake sent her partner a look who could only chuckle awkwardly while scratching the back of her head.

''Well i'm just curious. Mostly about him though, no offense.''

''Curious about what?'' Naruto inquired though he had an idea.

''How about the fact that we have a genuine prince here in school unlike..'' While she didn't state it directly the subtle glance towards Weiss was noted by everyone in the room. ''And from Uzushio no less! Like, the famed Uzushio that everyone wants to live but is way too hard to get in to. Rubes and I have only heard stories about what it's like and it has made us curious you know. Shame you aren't single though.. Not that i expected that balsy move right there on the stage yesterday.''

''Would it make you feel better if i say i was caught off guard as well? Tamamo is usually not one to do so.'' He gave one of her legs he was holding a light squeeze which got her to make a 'hmph' sound while looking away. Not before the others could see her smile though.

''I have a question,'' It was Blake who spoke up, appearing much more interested than she was since they had known her. ''Your relationship, how does it work? Your human and she's a faunus. Are your people accepting of that?''

While a couple looked at her with shock at the question Naruto had no issue answering her. ''Nope. They don't. As i've told my own team, in Uzushio faunus and humans live amongst each other without any discrimination and racism. The only people that had an issue with our relationship were those of the White Fang but we had taken care of that by not allowing them on our island as long as they hold those views.'' Naruto glanced towards the wall where a clock was hanging. ''Say, what time did our first lesson begin again?''

''At nine.'' Yang answered and he nodded.

''Alright.. I think we should be going now as we'll be late otherwise and i don't like being late on my first day.'' At his words the others too looked at the clock before noticing it was ten minutes before nine and quicker than expected ran out of the room.

* * *

''Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names but I! I merely refer to them as nothing but prey!'' The professor then laughed but no one joined in.

It was for a good reason though as more than half the class wasn't even paying attention. Some were drawing, talking amongst each other or half asleep. ''And you shall too, when you graduate from this academy. Now as i was saying…''

''Psst.''

''Hm.'' Naruto looked to his left where Tamamo was sitting and leaning her head in.

''Is.. Is this serious? He sounds more like he's bragging about himself as opposed to teaching us.''

''I know and you aren't the only one who's bored.'' He nudged his head to his right where Musashi and Okita were seated, both looking like they rather be somewhere else.

''-A true huntsman must be honorable! A true huntsmen must be dependable! A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated and wise! So! Amongst you who believes themself to be the embodiment of these traits?''

''I.. I do!'' Before anyone was able to understand what he was actually talking about Weiss already had her hand raised.

''Really now? Shall we find out, then?'' The professor gestured to a cage next to him which had more than one person blink as they weren't sure when it got there. ''Step forward and face your opponent.''

Doing what the teacher asked of her Weiss walked up to the front of the room and got in position with her weapon in her hand. The professor took out a large axe out of nowhere, cutting the lock that held the cage closed as a black blur charged out and towards Weiss.

It was a Boarbatusk that charged towards her which she responded by spinning and deflecting the charge, creating some distance between herself and her target while her team was cheering her on.

Again it charged her, only this time she met it in the middle which quickly proved to be a mistake as her rapier got stuck on one if its tusk. A tug of war then took place, one that she lost as with a jerk of its head the Boarbatusk sent her rapier flying and bashing Weiss in her chest.

Weiss' team let out gasps as Ruby alerted her that the Grimm was charging, giving her the chance to dodge out of its way while looking annoyed. Weiss ran towards her rapier as the Grimm had crashed against the wall.

''Aim for its belly Weiss!'' Ruby called out as the Grimm got back to its feet.

''Be quiet Ruby! Let me do this on my own!'' She yelled at her team leader as she got in a stance, ignoring the look of her on Ruby's face as the Grimm came at her while spinning. A glyph was created in front of her, acting as wall the Grimm crashed into and was sent on its back. Not taking any chances Weiss jumped in the air, another glyph was formed behind her feet which she used to kick off from and impaling the Boarbatusk in its unprotected belly.

Once she was sure it was killed Weiss got to her feet, panting a bit as that didn't go as she had hoped for. ''Bravo!'' The professor walked up to her. ''It appears we have indeed a true huntress in training amongst us. Unfortunately that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and stay vigilant. Class dismissed.''

''Finally!'' Naruto couldn't help but let out a cheer as he along with his team made their way out of the room. ''Thought it was never going to end.''

''I agree,'' Okita nodded as she skipped ahead before turned around to face them while walking backwards. ''What did you think about what's her name.. Weiss during her battle?''

''Meh, it wasn't anything impressive.'' Musashi shrugged. ''She seemed easily angered and lost her cool, resulting in her being disarmed. If this had been an actual battle and there was more than one Grimm she would've been in trouble.''

''I agree. Then again, knowing her she'd take every chance to show off and make herself look better than she is. It's unfortunate that trait of hers is still there.''

''You know, you still haven't told us how you know her? I'm a bit surprised how she's acting around us given her family and with Tamamo on our team.''

''I haven't huh.. Well it wouldn't hurt to explain as we're walking towards a training area. I first met her shortly after Tamamo came under our care..''

* * *

Chapter end.

Short chapter, i know, but i have plans for the next one as it'll introduce Cardin and how they'll end up interacting.


End file.
